


static hearts

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Liam, Choking, Grinding, Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Theo just wants to sleep in, which seems impossible with Liam getting himself off in the next room. With limited options, Theo decides to go tell Liam to keep it down. He doesn’t expect what happens next.





	static hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AliceKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceKitten/gifts).



> This is for Alice, who I love more than anything. I know it is a day late but happy birthday, my love!

The little shit is going to be the death of him. Theo wants to sleep in for once but he can’t, not with Liam making obscene noises in his own room. For fuck’s sake, he isn’t even trying to keep it down. His heart is racing and if Theo listens a little harder, he can hear the stutters or Liam’s breath between his moans. It’s not like he hasn’t heard Liam jerk off before but this feels different. Usually it’s late at night when Liam’s parents are asleep and he’s at least attempting to mask the noise. But now it’s early on a Saturday morning and his parents are out of town. Theo is all for letting go of self restraint once in a while but there’s a difference in letting go and being a nuisance to your roommate.

He growls softly against his pillow as Liam whines, the sound high and needy. He shouldn’t have to listen to this. It feels like torture and he knows Liam doesn’t mean for that to be the case. The thing is, Theo wants to be the one drawing those noises out of Liam. They’ve been playing this game of cat and mouse for months, always dancing back just as they start to get close. It’s maddening and heartbreaking and Theo _wants_ in a way he’s never felt before. But Liam is always the one to stop things before they get too far and Theo doesn’t know how to read him. It’s going to be the death of him one of these days. With a gruff sigh, he rolls himself out of bed and pads over to the door quietly. Maybe he can knock and ask Liam to keep it down. Worst case, he’ll grab his shoes and go for a run until Liam finishes. Neither idea seems as enjoyable as going back to sleep.

He moves down the hall slowly, tormenting himself by allowing himself to listen to Liam’s erratic breathing and every groan punched from his lungs. He’s half hard from it, can’t even deny how turned on he is as he approaches the doorway. “Liam?” He asks, his voice low and rough from sleep. He knocks lightly against the wall but the beta is too caught up in what he’s doing, his moans growing in volume. Theo grinds his teeth with a huff of annoyance and squares his shoulders, determined to tell the boy off as he steps into the doorway. The sight on the bed leaves him speechless.

Liam is naked in the middle of his bed, two fingers pressing into his ass while his other fist is loosely wrapped around his cock. Beads of sweat cover his gorgeously tanned skin and he’s flushed, his head tipped back into his pillows as he fucks himself slowly. His head turns as Theo continues to stand in the doorway, darkened blue eyes opening to look at him. “It’s about time. I thought you were never going to wake up.” He complains, slowly rocking his hips in a way that makes Theo’s mouth go dry.

“What?” He croaks out, feeling out of the loop. Liam rolls his eyes and nods at the nightstand, drawing his attention to an opened bottle of lube. “Liam...what are you saying?” He swallows as Liam’s frowns at him and stops moving altogether.

“Theo…” he draws his fingers out of his ass and slowly sits up, nodding for Theo to sit down on the edge of the bed. He doesn’t move from the doorway, can’t for fear of getting too close. “I thought you knew.” He whispers, looking as confused as Theo feels. “I thought I was making myself obvious.”

“Obvious about what?” There’s an edge in Theo’s voice that he immediately regrets as Liam flinches back. He takes a deep breath and steels himself, walking closer and sitting on the edge of the bed. He gently grips Liam’s chin and tilts his head up, looking him in the eye. “Use your words, little wolf.”

“I thought you knew how I felt about you.” Liam’s heart is racing and he looks so upset that something in Theo’s chest tightens. “I put all of those notes in your lunch everyday.” Sweet little reminders to have a good day at work or inspirational quotes. Theo had just assumed it had been Jenna’s handiwork. “We cuddle at pack movie nights. I hold your hand when we go grocery shopping. How are you so fucking dense?”

“I didn’t have the best role models.” Theo reminds absently, hating the way Liam recoils. “Sorry.” He sighs and gently cups his cheek, holding his gaze. “But you never said anything. Last week I was going to kiss you and you pulled away.”

“We were picking up Chinese food. That was the least unsexy place and I did not want a memorable event to happen there.” Liam snorts softly. “I’m sorry. I thought you wanted this. Wanted me.” He looks so unsure that it breaks Theo, cracking open his chest and threatening to swallow him whole.

“I’ve always wanted you. There’s no one else.” The words seem cheesy but it’s the truth. Theo’s been living with Liam for almost two years now and he’s never had eyes for anyone else. He leans their foreheads together, sliding his hand down to cup the side of Liam’s neck and squeeze lightly. The pulse beneath his fingers jumps and there’s a spike of arousal. Huh. He experimentally presses again and this time Liam whines, the sound soft and desperate. “You really want this?” He asks, needing an answer. Liam nods and Theo squeezes again, his voice hardening. “Words, Liam. I’m not doing anything unless you say it.”

“Fuck, Theo.” Liam whines again and the sound goes straight to Theo’s groin. “I want you to fuck me. I want you to choke me, Theo. I want you to make me scream and beg to come for you. Please.” He sounds needy, wrecked in a way that makes Theo’s heart race. He slides his index finger across Liam’s throat and feels him swallow beneath his touch. “I want your tongue fucking me open, Theo. I want you holding me down so I can’t do anything. Holding my face while you fuck my mouth and don’t let go even when I’m begging. I want you to ruin me.” The words dissipate the last of Theo’s self-restraint and he nods slightly, looking up with a single question in his gaze. Liam understands immediately and taps his fingers three times against Theo’s skin, a sign for if it gets to be too much.

“Good.” He dives forward without warning, warm lips pressing against Liam’s parted mouth. He hears the beta whisper ‘ _finally_ ’ before Liam is kissing him back with fervor, opening his mouth under Theo’s and giving in. Theo slides his tongue into Liam’s waiting mouth, licking into him as blunt humans nails drag down Liam’s arms. The beta shivers and presses into him, his tongue battling for dominance as the kiss turns messy and desperate. Theo pulls back after a moment, teeth dragging Liam’s lower lip and he can feel the chimera smirking as his lips press into his cheek. “I’m going to ruin you, little wolf.” Theo promises huskily, dragging his nose down Liam’s neck and inhaling right above his pulse. He bites down without warning and Liam cries out, rocking up against Theo with a stuttered exhale. “Good boy.” Theo praises, pulling back to watch Liam’s skin flush a pretty pink. Huh. Yet another thing he didn’t know about Liam.

“But you haven’t been good this whole time, have you?” He drags his hand down Liam’s chest and watches him tremble. “You’ve been getting yourself off without me. You’ve been naughty, little wolf. I think you deserve to be punished. What do you think?” The words roll off his tongue with an ease that surprises him. He’s never done this kind of thing before, never really had the time when he was growing up learning to pick apart bodies, but Liam’s responses urge him on. “Answer me.” He smacks Liam’s hip lightly and the beta jumps, nodding as he looks at Theo with wide eyes.

“I’ve been bad.” He swallows and licks his lips, watching Theo. “I need to be punished.”

“Fuck,” Theo hisses as Liam bites down on his lip. He reaches forward and grabs a handful of hair, dragging Liam in for a rough kiss. The beta eagerly returns it, shuffling forward until he’s seated properly in Theo’s lap. He can feel the hard length of Liam’s erection pressing down against his thigh and he smirks into the kiss, inspired. When he breaks it, Liam pouts at him and tries to lean back in to kiss him. He smacks his hand sharply across Liam’s ass and the beta jolts, his hips stuttering forward. “You like that?” He asks, rubbing his palm across the tender flesh of Liam’s bright red ass cheek.

“Yes. Theo, please. I need you.” Liam grinds himself against Theo’s thigh and he lifts his hand, sharply striking him again. The beta keens and stills himself, looking up at the chimera with bright eyes.

“I want you to get yourself off.” Theo tells him, clicking his tongue in disapproval as Liam immediately wraps a hand around his dick. “Not like that.” He grips Liam’s chin and looks him in the eye, his gaze searching. Liam doesn’t seem to mind, there isn’t any part of him that doesn’t want this. “I want you to keep grinding on my leg, little wolf. I’m going to spank you until you’re begging me to touch you and let you get off.” He loves the way Liam’s whole body shivers, his eyes darkening with desire. “You get off when I say so.”

“Theo…” Liam whispers. He takes a deep breath and nods, bringing his hand up and lightly resting it on Theo’s. “I want it.” He says, knowing that’s exactly what Theo needs to hear. The chimera smirks and leans in to press a filthy kiss to his lips, slowly letting go of Liam. The other boy is the one to break the kiss this time, reaching down to adjust himself against Theo’s thigh before slowly shifting his hips forward. He tests the angle a couple of times before he finds the right spot, rocking hard against the chimera’s muscled thigh. Theo watches in wonder as Liam moves against him, his fingers twitching restlessly against his sides. He itches with the need to touch Liam so he lifts his hand again, striking the still pink skin of his ass. Liam’s breath hitches and he rolls his hips again, the movement just a little more desperate. Theo braces one arm behind himself to lean on and continues to spank Liam, alternating between quick, hard strikes and slower ones. It’s fascinating watching Liam react, needy whimpers and gasps escaping with each hit. Tears have gathered at the corners of his eyes and Theo thinks he’s never seen Liam so beautiful. He’s an absolute mess right now, greedily chasing the desire for release. Theo delivers another quick strike and the first tears finally fall, a broken sound escaping the other boy. He would almost feel guilty if the scent of Liam’s arousal wasn’t so strong and dizzying.

He knows Liam is close when a particularly hard hit draws a sob from the boy, his hips stuttering forward erratically. Liam loses focus and begins to earnestly fuck himself on Theo’s thigh, chasing the friction of their connection as Theo continues delivering blow after blow upon bright red skin. He wails a moment later and ruts against Theo like a dog in heat, clenching his fingers around the comforter of his bed. Theo knows he’s ready to explode and just before he can, he reaches up and squeezes the base of Liam’s cock in a vicelike grip. Liam whines and stills himself immediately, lifting his tear stained face to stare in confusion up at Theo. “Theo, _please_.” He tries to move and Theo tightens his hold, smirking as Liam whines in frustration and a soft sob escapes him. “I need to come. Theo, Theo please. Please let me come.” He begs, his lower lip quivering as the looks at the chimera. Theo lifts his free hand and brushes his thumb along his lip, groaning softly as Liam’s tongue darts out and he drags his thumb into his mouth. He sucks hard and Theo wants to put that gorgeous pink mouth to better use.

“I told you that you don’t get to come without my permission.” He says firmly, withdrawing his hand. His heart flutters stupidly as Liam whines and tries to follow with his mouth, a frustrated noise leaving the beta. “Patience, little wolf.” He smirks and scratches his nails gently over Liam’s ass. He receives a shiver in response and another low whine, Liam’s head dropping forward as he tries to take a deep breath. Theo rests his fingers on Liam’s hip and slowly releases his dick, enraptured as the other takes measured breaths to calm himself before looking up again. “Good boy.” Theo rewards him with a soft kiss, living for the way Liam melts into him. He presses another chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth and smiles fondly. “I think it’s time for a reward, don’t you?” He brushes his fingers over Liam’s cheek and slowly eases him from his lap. “I want you to kneel down on the floor.” He instructs, carding his fingers lightly through Liam’s hair. “Can do you that for me?”

“Anything for you.” Liam says with such conviction and honesty that it makes Theo’s chest ache. He watches Liam do as told, crossing his arms behind his back while he looks up at Theo expectantly. He stands and discards his sleep pants, tossing them to the side and moving to stand in front of Liam.

“Have you ever done this before?” Theo asks curiously, lightly cupping his cheek and stroking his fingers across his skin.

“Not really.” Liam flushes and Theo hums inquisitively, giving the younger boy a moment to collect himself and answer. “I tried once and it didn’t go so well. The guy was drunk and he couldn’t get it up.”

“What?” Theo asks dumbly, his brow creasing. He’d expected maybe an admittance of fooling around with Brett or maybe even Mason but neither of those would explain the embarrassment coming from him. “Liam…”

“It was after Corey got you to go on a blind date with that brunette.” Liam shifts uncomfortably and drops his gaze to the floor. “You came home smelling like her and I...I couldn’t take it.” There’s a pain in his voice that guts Theo, stealing his breath. “Mason and Corey took me out to Sinema the next night. I tried getting drunk and fooling around with other guys and girls to get over you.”

“That was over a year ago…” Theo whispers. He remembers Liam storming home late one night, the scent of desperation, alcohol, and vomit clouding around him. He’d avoided Theo for the next two days and then acted like nothing was wrong, frustrating the chimera to no end. “What happened?”

“There was a guy that looked nothing like you. Mason convinced me to try and flirt with him. We ended up in the bathroom and he just...wasn’t into it. I wasn’t either. I couldn’t stop thinking about you. He ended up crying over his ex and puking so I stayed with him until he called a taxi. Then I came home.” Liam shrugs lightly and warmth explodes in Theo’s chest. He kneels down in front of him and kisses him slowly, bringing his hand up to cradle the back of Liam’s neck. The beta sighs happily and kisses back just as carefully, one hand moving to rest on Theo’s chest just over his heart. “I’m sorry this has taken so long.” Liam whispers as he pulls back. “I should have said something sooner.”

“I could have said something too.” Theo gently bumps their noses and kisses him again. “I’m sorry we’re both idiots.” It’s enough to make Liam laugh and the heavy mood fizzles, dissipating by the second. He rests his forehead against Liam’s, more than content to stay like that. But Liam shifts uncomfortably and Theo looks down between them, watching Liam’s erection twitch against his stomach.

“I love that we’re doing this now but can we please get back to what we were doing? I really want to suck your dick.” Liam bats his eyes and Theo let out an undignified snort, nipping at Liam’s lip before he gets back onto his feet. He drops one hand to slowly stroke himself, pumping steadily until he’s fully hard again. Liam licks his lips, the little shit, and Theo slowly lowers his dick to his mouth. He’s surprised when Liam presses forward, rubbing his cheek against his thigh and pressing a gentle kiss to the base of his dick. He trails warm, wet kisses along his shaft until he reaches the tip, flicking his tongue out to get a taste of the precum that’s gathered there. Theo wants nothing more than to grip his jaw and fuck his pretty mouth but he practices restraint. He wants to give Liam the chance to go at his own pace, this is supposed to be his reward. But damn if that isn’t difficult to follow through on…

Liam drags his tongue slowly along Theo’s dick and then back up to the top, wrapping his lips around him and sucking lightly. He tangles his fingers in Liam’s hair and the other boy smirks up at him, taking a breath through his nose before he bobs his head. He brings his other hand to Liam’s face, touching his jaw as Liam sucks him off. There’s the barest scrape of teeth and electricity shoots up Theo’s spine, driving him closer to the edge. He digs his fingers into Liam’s scalp and Liam relaxed his throat, taking Theo all the way in. He pulls off with an obscene noise, fluttering his eyes up at Theo with a winning smile. “As much as I’d like to keep doing this, I really want you to fuck me. Please?”

“So needy.” Theo chuckles roughly and helps Liam onto his feet, wrapping an arm around his waist. He kisses him deeply, tasting himself on the other man’s tongue. Liam indulges him for a moment before pulling back, his hands coming up to touch Theo’s bare chest.

“I’m ready for you.” Liam tells him, turning them toward his bed again. He goes down on his back easily, Theo helpless but to follow and hover over him. “I need you inside of me. Please.” That word is going to be the death of Theo, especially falling from such beautiful lips. Theo can’t resist leaning down and consuming him, licking into the heat of Liam’s mouth. Their tongues tangled for dominance, soft little gasps escaping each of them. Liam drags his nails down Theo’s spine, rolling his hips upward to drag his cock against Theo’s. The chimera feels intoxicated as he grinds down in answer, a broken moan spilling from his lips as the kiss breaks.

“You’re sure you want this?” Theo asks as he grabs the bottle of lube from the nightstand. A muscular leg wraps around his waist in response, Liam smirking up at him.

“I think if you ask me again, I’m going to flip us and be the one fucking you. I want it, Theo. I really do.” Liam affirms. It’s all he needs before he opens the bottle, generously applying the cool liquid to his fingertips. He drizzles extra just to be safe and sets the bottle to the side, settling himself before Liam’s strong thighs. He slowly rubs a circle around the warm ring of muscle, still loose from Liam fingering himself previously. It sends a thrill down his spine and he presses inside, slowly adding a second finger. Liam groans softly and shifts back against him, a needy noise slipping from his lips. Theo smirks and stretched him slowly, working him until he’s satisfied that Liam can take a third finger. He doesn’t really want to be slow right now but he can’t live with himself if he hurts Liam. No matter how badly they want this, he has to be careful. Now is not the time to push limits.

He leisurely fucks his fingers in and out of Liam’s hole, watching the other boy’s chest rise and fall with each stuttering breath. He knows he’s avoiding the one place Liam needs to be touched but he’s saving that for when he’s buried in his ass. Liam can wait just a little longer. Leaning down, he presses a slow kiss to his jaw and smiles fondly. Dark blue eyes soften in response and he kisses him briefly on the lips, breaking it as he withdraws his fingers. He lines himself up and slowly pushed into Liam, their groans mixing together as he bottoms out. He stills himself and takes a moment to clean his fingers on the comforter, smirking as the beta rolls his eyes and call him a dick. He responds with a slight shift of his hips that immediately makes Liam arch, a loud gasp escaping him.

Theo smiles and drags his hand slowly up Liam’s chest, tightly tugging his chest hair as he goes. The werewolf shudders and whines as he scrapes his nails over one of his nipples, the sound desperate and sending electric sparks through Theo. He reaches his intended destination and wraps his fingers around Liam’s throat, squeezing lightly to watch him react. Liam’s eyes glow gold as he watches Theo, bringing a hand up to wrap around Theo’s wrist. “Harder. I can take it. Now fucking move.” He demands, wrapping his legs around Theo’s waist and adjusting the angle. Theo nods and slowly withdraws halfway before pushing back in with a single thrust, his heart leaping as Liam’s breath stutters. He keeps a firm hold on his throat as he begins to fuck him in earnest, snapping his hips forward as he alternates between choking him and rubbing soothing circles into his skin. Liam’s pulse races beneath his fingers but he doesn’t try and make Theo stop, only closes his eyes in ecstasy as pleased sighs and shameless moans roll from his tongue.

He lets go of Liam’s throat for a moment and repositions his hand, dragging his hand down his face as he continues to thrust into him. Liam grabs his wrist for a moment and catches Theo’s fingers at the corner of his lips, sucking his thumb into his mouth. He swipes his tongue gently over the pad of his finger before releasing it, urging his hand back down to his throat. Theo snaps his hips forward and Liam keens, gold eyes flashing up at him. He starts rocking back with each thrust, desperate sounds escaping him as he scrapes his nails down Theo’s back. He already knows the angry red lines will be left in his skin for the next hour or so. He lets go of Liam’s throat and leans his face down, angling his mouth over a bruise shaped like this thumb. He presses an open mouth kiss to the spot and flicks his tongue out, loving the way that Liam’s pulse skyrockets. He lets his fangs drop and slowly sinks his teeth in, drawing blood as Liam cries out and arches beneath him. He can feel the heat of Liam’s release coating their stomachs and chests and he thrusts again, grunting as his own orgasm hits. Releasing Liam’s neck, he slowly pulls back and eases off of him, getting to his feet. Fingers twitch weakly for him and he smiles, walking quietly to the bathroom to grab a washcloth. He cleans himself up and then heads downstairs, grabbing a bottled water and a pack of Liam’s favorite crackers.

When he returns to the room, it feels like the breath has been stolen from his lungs. Liam is still sprawled out on the bed, his head turned into his pillow and exposing dark purple bruises on his skin. Theo gently sets down everything on the nightstand and goes back into the bathroom, retrieving a second washcloth. He soaks it carefully in warm water and walks back out, slowly crossing over to the bed and sitting on the edge. “Little wolf,” he murmurs as he wipes down Liam’s chest and stomach. Gorgeous blue eyes flutter up at him for a moment, a surprised smile spreading.

“I thought you were gone.” He says sleepily, shifting his thighs open as Theo taps his leg. Humming softly, his eyes close again as Theo carefully cleans him. He tosses the washcloth to join his sleep pants on the floor, settling down beside Liam. “You’re staying?” Liam turns his head and slowly rolls onto his side, nuzzling into Theo’s open arms.

“I love you.” Theo says, hoping it’s enough of an answer. Liam smiles against his collarbone and presses a soft kiss there, settling one hand other Theo’s heart while his other arm wraps around his waist.

“I knew it.” He yawns and Theo squeezes him against his chest, dropping a kiss to the top of his head. He’s not sure how he got so damn lucky but he knows one thing. Right now, he’s going to hold Liam while they sleep and later he’s going to fuck him nice and slow into the mattress. He’s wanted this for so long and nothing is going to keep him from enjoying it. Closing his eyes, it only takes two slow breaths and he’s fast asleep.


End file.
